wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Incantation
Incantation was created by Day and adopted by me, Perils! Please don't use without my permission! Incantation Background information Creator Day, adopted by Perils Main Attribute Luck Elemental Attribute Water Theme Color Calico Theme Animal Koi Theme Song MBTI Personality ISTP-T Character information Age 7 years Gender Male Occupation Pan-Aro Tribe TrickWing Goal Be the richest Residence Black sand beaches Relatives it's been so long, he can't remember his family... Allies RP with him Enemies RP with him Likes Money, cheating, jewels, swindling Dislikes Fake jewels, being caught, being honest Powers and abilities Good at sneaking Weapons Shives Ships Money Quote "Heh. I've sold females their own eggs and stolen the swords of the castle guards." Description Incantation is, strangely, calico. Incantation has patches of orange, brown and white speckled over his body. Because of this, he was often shunned by his own tribe to teh beach because of his strange colors. Incantation has clever, colbalt blue eyes, with adds to his strangeness. He has pure black claws and horns, along with a jade necklace in a shape of a dragon on it. He normally wears cloaks because of his scales, and carries shivs beneath it, as he's weak on his own, having no siblings or even family to help him. His main shiv is made of obsidian, and decorated with jade. If the TrickWing lost his cloak, he'd be helpless. Incantation has an allknowing, smug and casual look, trying to seem trustworthy for customers to ask him about their fortune. He carries charms on him at all times. Personality The strange TrickWing is devious, sneaky, and clever. In short, a typical TrickWing. Incantation is a recluse that lives on the black sands of the beach, which gives others the impression he's some sort of witch doctor.. Using this to his advantage, he swindles dragons of their money by telling false futures and selling knick knacks and charms to those who are superstitious. He's very greedy and selfish, and only cares for himself. Incantation hates being honest, and doesn't find "honesty is always the best policy" saying to have much truth. Cannie enjoys the thrill of having lots of money and jewels, like rubies and gold. He loves money and the feeling of being rich, like all other dragons. Although he's rich, and hates the thought of giving up his money, sometimes he goes into town and gives some to the dragonets, which others have speculated that he was an orphan as well, living among the streets. Abilities Incantation, like his tribe, has venom breath, but it's relatively weak. He dislikes eating rotten foods, and tends to feed off more of cooked foods, giving him weaker breath than others. Because TrickWings are pretty weak without the help of their pack, he has shivs hidden in his cloaks. He's still not as strong as a regular dragon is, however, but it makes due for his speed and quick thinking. Incantation is extremely smart as well, but is very awkward when talking to dragons, using his mind to try and make things up, which normally turn out alright. History Dragons don't know about Incantation, so they can't pinpoint his history for certain. The only thing he will mention at minimum is having no one to care for him at all. Beside from that, the detail about his past is pretty obvious. When he was younger, no more than 2, he was chased out of the TrickWing village because of his strange patterns, like a cat. He was fenced around the black sand shore, having to face the cold, hard waves. He made a small outlook by the cliffs, however. One day, when his queen allowed mainlanders to visit them, he was approached by tourists, who thought he was a witch doctor or fortune teller. Incantation, feeding off of their stupidity, told fortunes and created knick knacks to make for them. Soon, he had collected more money than he could ever imagine himself getting. Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (Perilsflames100)